Sweet dreams are made of these
by magirl0413
Summary: It is nearly three months since the Kahn incident adn the death of his Captain, and yet, Spock continues to have recurring dreams...nightmare, of the death of his T'hy'la. Are they just dreams or are they a warning of something more sinister to come? Will a visit to a new planet confirm Spock's worst fears? Read and find out! Established Spirk Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a slash story so if you don't like it don't read it, this is also my first try at writing Star Trek so give me some constructive criticism, thanks. **

_It was cold, freezing in fact. Spock gazed around him. He was in a cave, he realized, a very cold cave filled with ice and snow. Though the wind raged through the stone, Spock did not feel cold. His legs were deep in snow but he could not feel it. He gazed around him, there was a small fire that was dying slowly in the cold. Over in the corner, huddled closely and bundled tightly, was a man. Spock walked, feeling detached, over to the form. He placed a gentle hand on the form's shoulder and shook it. The person shifted and slumped forward. Spock caught him instinctively and gazed at his face. _

_His heart stopped in his side and his blood ran cold. _

_It was Jim. His T'hy'la, that was frozen. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were blue and cold. Spock swallowed thickly, feeling as if he were going to be sick and lay a gentle hand on his mate's face. _

_Jim did not stir, he did not move, his dead blue eyes gazing at Spock unforgivingly, his skin was cold and clammy. The eyes shifted, still dead, to Spock and the Vulcan drew back with a gasp. _

_"You did this to me," Jim ragged voice hissed at him, "You marooned me here." _

_Spock felt like his heart had jumped into his mouth. He suddenly could not swallow or breath or even move. He simply stared at the dead James Kirk. Tears poured from his eyes, and he truly felt ill._

_"You failed me," Jim voice hissed through his mind. Suddenly he opened his mouth and screamed. _

Spock's eyes flew open and he promptly sat up in bed. His hand shot out to his side and he relaxed minutely with relief. Jim's heart beat beneath his fingers, his body radiating warmth and his skin its natural glow. Spock deflated some and swallowed hard. He lay back and curled his arms protectively around his mate. That had been the third dream this week. They always began differently but always ended the same, with Jim's death and Spock is always there to watch it. Forced to witness his lover die while he can do nothing but observe.

Spock breathed in deeply, he could smell Jim everywhere. That was comforting to him, Jim was still alive, he was alright.

It was only a few months after the Kahn incident and after Jim had died and come back to life. Spock still felt sick to his stomach whenever he thought of it. It was a good thing he had not killed Kahn or Jim would still be dead.

Spock forced himself to suppress a shudder. He was thankful that his mate was such a heavy sleeper, he did not wish to discuss these particular troubles with his lover. He had barely gotten any sleep in the past few months. Perhaps he could visit the doctor for some sleeping supplements tomorrow.

Spock lay back with a silent sigh and closed his eyes.

/?/

"Dreams huh? " McCoy asked.

Spock nodded and soon found himself wondering if it was such a god idea to go to Bones for help. He had always known how illogical and emotional the Doctor could be.

Bones turned to face him, "So, want to tell me what these dreams are about?"

Spock cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes. McCoy raised an eyebrow, much as Spock usually did when he found something to be amusing. "Well, obviously something has got you riled up, everyone on board, including Jim, has noticed that you seem to be sleeping less than you normally do. We are all worried, especially Jim. He wants to know what's going on with you, as do I," Bones said sternly. He had easily slipped from Doctor mode to friend mode.

Spock sighed in audibly through his nose, "I have been continuously having what I believe you humans call...nightmares, for the last fifty-five days." He said reluctantly.

McCoy nodded, "Ok, go on."

Again Spock sighed silently, "Each dream is drastically different than the one before it, but they all have one recurring theme," he hesitated and Bones nodded encouragingly, "In each and every one of my dreams, the Captain dies in one way or another. Sometimes, it is right in front of me, other times I find his body, lifeless," Spock swallowed thickly, and if Bones hadn't been watching him as closely as he had, he would have missed it. "In each dream, his death becomes more and more painful and slow," If McCoy didn't know any better he would have said Spock looked distressed. "I do not understand why these dreams continue to reoccur. It is illogical to believe Jim to be dead when I know that he right beside me."

Bones sighed, "Dreams aren't logical, Spock. They simply are what they are. Sometimes they can be a manifestation of our worst fears, or our darkest secrets," he sighed and slipped back into Doctor mode, "Alright, I'll give you a small sedative that should get you to sleep more easily," he said as he retrieved it and handed it to the Vulcan, he did not let go of it though when Spock grabbed it, "Do you plan on telling Jim about these dreams?"

Spock pulled the sedative from the Bones' grasp, "Thank you Doctor," he said and left without another word.

Leonard sighed and returned to his desk, "I'll take that as a no then."

**First chapter is kind of short I know but aren't they often. It's just getting started so read and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Some very, **_**very, **_**light smut in this chapter. **

_Spock felt the surge of fear, despite his strong opposition to it. He and his Captain were running through the woods, as fast as they could in fact. For some reason unknown, Spock felt afraid to turn around and look at what was chasing them. He felt Jim's hand wrap around his own and he felt the fear of his T'hy'la seep through their bond. Spock swallowed heavily and surged forward, dragging Jim behind him. Suddenly they came to a clearing but were forced to a harsh stop. They were faced by cliff that stretched down to the blue ocean. Kirk looked desperately to Spock and back into the woods. Shadows hung over the foliage and it was impossible to see what came for them. _

_"You have to jump Spock," His Captain said. _

_Spock shook his head, "I will not leave you Jim." _

_There was a sudden roar from the woods. Whatever came for them approached. Suddenly Jim took Spock's face in his hands and kissed him urgently, "I love you." _

_Spock felt Jim's hands push him over the cliff. He watched helplessly as his mate was torn apart and devoured by something he could not see. Blood spilled over the cliff and he felt nothing as he came into contact with the water. Floating under the waves, he saw the blood spill into the water. _

_He felt the bond shatter. _

_He screamed. _

With a cry of utter terror and pain he shot up out of bed. Gasping and sweating he gazed around him, trying to regain his bearings. He gulped and sighed when he saw the softly sleeping form of his mate. The horrors of the nightmare still surrounded him and he gently lifted his T'hy'la into his lap and cradled him. Visions of his Captain's blood painting the water flooded his mind and he felt broken. He buried his face in his lover's hair and breathed. He felt more than heard when his Captain awoke.

"You ok, Spock," he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

Spock smiled minutely at the love and intense warmth coming through their bond. "I am alright Jim," he said simply.

Jim nodded and snuggled closer into Spock, "'K, but you know that you can tell me anything right Spock?"

Spock smiled again, more pronounced, "Yes T'hy'la." Jim nodded and his exhausted eyes drifted shut again.

The room was quiet except for Jim's soft snores and Spock was more than content to just stay like this, with his love, forever.

/?/

Jim turned in the captain's chair, "Uhura, tell me again about the Corins," he asked.

Nyota nodded, "They are a race of telepaths but reports also say that they can see into the future." Spock and Kirk both raised an eyebrow at this, "They are a kind, peace loving race that look somewhat like humans, though they have purple skin, red or blue eyes and their teeth are sharp. Most of their hair is either white or black and they are very tall."

Kirk turned to Spock, "And the planet?"

"The planet itself is a lush, forest like planet, with mild temperatures and a very mild winter. They have an abundance of minerals and resources that could be useful. The Federation wishes to use such resources so it would be logical to form an alliance with the Corins."

Kirk sighed, and gazed levelly at Spock, ever since last night, he seemed protective, clingy even, like he was afraid that Kirk was going to fall down and die at any moment. He seemed tired, no, exhausted and Kirk still had no idea why. Spock leveled him with a look that said, if you ask, I will not answer. Kirk gave a frustrated snort through his nose. Spock raised an eyebrow and turned away. Kirk's lips stretched into a thin line and he stared at Spock's back for another moment, and then turned away. If Spock was going to be like that, then so could he. Kirk sighed heavily it was going to be a long trip.

/?/

Spock sat up at the desk, the glow from his PADD the only light in the darkened room. He had not gone to sleep that night, not because he was afraid of the nightmares, of course not. It was because he had a lot of work to do. That was defiantly why he was currently up at thirteen hundred hours.

"Why are you awake," Jim said suddenly, making him jump. Spock spun around in the chair to face his mate.

Spock sighed imperceptibly, "I am merely completing the compilation of work that I have accumulated in the past month," he said without a hint of emotion.

Jim crossed his arms, "Bullshit," he said. "I want to know what is wrong," Jim demanded.

Spock sighed, "Nothing is wrong Ashayam," Spock insisted.

Jim sighed and gazed at his mate sadly, he would have to resort to the guilt card, "Don't you trust me," he said sadly.

Spock felt his heart clench, he knew what his mate was doing, but he could not resist feeling the guilt at being the cause of the sadness in those deep blue eyes, "Of course T'hy'la."

"But not enough to tell me what's wrong," Kirk sighed.

Spock paused at that, he gazed at his lover, slowly he stood and enveloped his mate in a warm embrace, "My T'hy'la, if I thought I could not handle it, I would most defiantly go to you, but it is of no concern to you or anyone else except for myself," the Vulcan insisted.

Jim sighed and melted in his embrace, he knew he could not refuse Spock when he was like this, "If you're sure."

Spock smiled minutely into his lover's hair, "Thank you T'hy'la."

Spock did not let go of his mate as he pulled him to bed. They both lay down in each other's warmth. These were the moments that Jim cherished above all else. When Spock revealed himself, let down his unemotional shield, only for him. It made the Captain feel special, loved and important. Jim sighed happily in the Vulcan's embrace and snuggled closer. Spock in turn tightened his hold on his mate. Spock closed his eyes the soft beating of his lover's heart soothing him. He could only hope that the nightmares did not await him when he closed his eyes.

/?/

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you," the tall purple skinned, red eyed alien said. "My name is Garth, I am leader of Corin. We all have anxiously awaited your arrival," the alien said in a jovial tone. He bowed deeply to the captain then to the other members of the landing party, Uhura, Bones, Sulu, and Spock.

Kirk smiled and bowed in return, "Thank you, and my crew and I couldn't wait to meet you too. I've heard so many interesting things about you and your race," Kirk said smiling widely.

The leader of the Corins smiled and bowed again, he then turned to the First officer, "And Mr. Spock, it is an honor to meet you as well," he said.

Spock bowed respectfully, "The honor is mine."

Garth smiled at them, each in turn, "I am most excited to show you our meeting halls and places of importance as well as our sacred grounds," he said happily, "Please, if you would follow me this way," he gestured for them to follow him as he led them through the first towering structure. Inside the walls were made of a shining black stone that glinted underneath the two suns.

Garth himself was extremely tall, towering over Spock by five feet. His long white hair streamed down his back and he seemed to flow when he walked. Jim instantly took a liking to the kind and jovial alien and followed after him excitedly. He always loved discovering and visiting new planets, it was an adventure.

Spock came up behind his Captain and stood right beside him, as he always did.

_'Be wary Captain, this race is a most powerful in the area of the mind,' _he said through their link.

Kirk smiled, _'Don't worry so much Spock, these people don't seem so bad.'_

"Your Captain is right," Garth said suddenly, "We have great interest in joining your Federation." Spock and Kirk stiffened, neither appreciating that the alien had read their minds. Garth noticed this and bowed apologetically, "I apologize if I startled you. On Corin, we are accustomed to reading each other's mind when we wish to communicate something; I did not realize that this was not apparent on your homes. I will not read or communicate through your minds without your consent again."

Kirk smiled, "Its ok Garth, no harm done," but Spock continued to eye him wearily. Kirk and Garth were staring at him expectantly, he nodded after a moment and Garth seemed to be satisfied with that, he and the Captain continued down the way, talking merrily of their homes and the future of the planet with the Federation. Spock remained behind however, keeping a careful eye on his Captain from afar.

"Do you not trust Garth," Urhua asked, coming up beside him.

Spock shook his head, "As soon as he entered our minds I could feel his presence. It felt sad, pitying almost. For what reason would Garth have to pity us?"

Uhura shrugged, "I don't know, just keep an eye on them." She could speak no further for they had entered into a large chamber, with towering ceilings and tall, formal, benches.

Garth had turned around and gazed at them as they marveled at the beautiful structure. "This is the hall of Lords, where all of those with status come to discuss the future of the planet. This is where the meeting will be held for tomorrow to discuss your proposal of our joining of the Federation," he said. Kirk nodded expectantly. "Of course you will be staying here until that time," Garth insisted.

Kirk nodded again, "My crew and I would love to. As long as we are not imposing," he added hastily.

Garth laughed, "No of course not Captain, we have set aside rooms for each of your crew, and you are to share a room with your first Officer are you not?"

The crew went silent; Kirk turned an utter shade of red while Spock's pale cheeks were dusted with green. Bones sniggered with Sulu at the two lovers as they both blushed.

Kirk gave them a pointed look then coughed, "Um yes we will be staying together, that is, if that's alright?"

"Of course! The Corins do not deny love. Love is love, is it not?" He laughed jovially and smiled at the bashful way Spock imperceptibly shifted from foot to foot.

Kirk laughed with him, "Thank you."

Garth smiled and nodded and showed them to their rooms. As soon as the others were gone and Jim and Spock were alone, Spock spoke, "I do not understand how it was possible for Garth to have known the nature of our relationship." He said in a way that was anxious for the Vulcan but still totally calm for a human.

Jim shrugged and removed his shirt, "I dunno Spock, I mean, it's possible he could have just heard it from some of the delegates of the Federation that were already here."

"How would they have known?" Spock whispered.

Jim sighed and shrugged, he went to the bed, pulling his mate along with him. "Come on Spock let's do something fun," he said coyly.

Spock tried weakly to pull away, "Jim I do not think it is wise to simply ignore..." He trailed away as Jim began to lay feather like kisses all around Spock's neck.

The Vulcan gulped and shuddered when Jim nibbled at his ear. He turned and pushed Jim onto the bed.

It is safe to say that Spock did not think of the Corins or Garth for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Spock sat down hesitantly on the small table in their room, across from his T'hy'la, he could see that Jim had not touched any of his lunch. He observed his lover with a critically raised eyebrow, "Is there something troubling you Jim?" _

_Jim seemed to pause and he refused to raise his eyes to Spock. He hesitated, "There... There is something I need to tell you Spock." He said quietly. Spock raised his other eyebrow and waited for his mate to continue. Suddenly Jim's head snapped up, "You know I love you right?" He asked almost urgently. _

_Spock nodded, "And I love thee," he answered. _

_Jim nodded and suddenly his eyes screwed shut, tears leaked from the corners. Spock stood in concern and walked around the small table to kneel next to his lover. "Jim? What is-" _

_"I'm dying Spock!" Jim blurted. _

_Spock's eyes flew open and his sharp eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. He fell back onto his heels and when he spoke it was no more than a whisper, "What?" _

_Jim turned away and buried his face into his hands, "I-I'm dying! Bones-God! He-he was so upset, but he said it was such a rare disease that they had no cure for it. God Spock! I don't want to die!" He sobbed. _

_Spock rocked back on his heels and felt as though he would be sick. Slowly he sat up and took his lover's shoulders in his hand and drew him into his chest, "Is there nothing the doctors can do?" He asked, his voice steadier than ever. _

_Jim sobbed and shook his head into Spock chest. "Nothing." _

_That is when Spock's world broke. _

_/?/ _

_A few short weeks later Jim sat in a hospital bed, Spock at his side. _

_Jim opened his eyes weekly and gazed at his mate, "This is it then," he laughed weakly. _

_Spock clutched his pale hand harder, trying to deny it, "I suppose it is T'hy'la." _

_Jim squeezed back weakly, "We had a good run...wish-wish we could have had a better...longer...time together...," he said, his voice growing weaker. _

_Spock broke, "Please, please do not leave me Jim! You are all I have left! You must not leave me," he begged, tears running undeterred down his cheeks. _

_Jim smiled sadly as tears spilled over the rim of his eye. He raised a hand and gently wiped away Spock's tears, though they were immediately replaced by others. "Don't cry for me Spock, we will...meet again...I-I know it," he choked. _

_Spock took his mate's hand and shook his head. "I do not wish to wait." _

_Jim frowned but then smiled again, "You must, and you will. Promise me, you will wait and I will wait for you," Jim demanded weakly. _

_"I will wait an eternity to be with you T'hy'la," Spock sobbed. _

_Jim nodded with satisfaction and his eyes began to close, "Good... Spock?" _

_"Yes my T'hy'la?" _

_"I love you," and Jim's eyes closed forever. _

Spock screamed and shot up.

Jim jerked away beside him, fearful that someone had broken into their room. When he saw no one, Jim gripped Spock's shoulders to calm him. Spock's head whipped to him and he gulped in air as if he had been drowning. His eyes were wild, frantic, and full of fear. This scared the shit out of Jim. It would take a hell of a lot to scare Spock so badly.

Jim shook him gently, "Spock? Spock! Calm down, it was only a dream," he hushed urgently trying to calm down his lover.

Spock seemed to stop, slowly he reached up and took Jim's face in his hands. "T-T'hy'la?" Spock asked almost hesitantly, as if he couldn't believe it.

Jim nodded and put his hands on Spock's, "Yeah babe, it's me."

Something strange shone in Spock's eyes, he pulled his mate into him and sobbed into his hair. Spock clutched Jim as a drowning man would a lifeline and refused to let him go. Though Jim had no idea why this was happening, he did not ask. Not now. He wrapped his arms around Spock's back and held him just as tightly.

"T-T'hy'la," Spock whispered.

"Yes."

"I love you, please do not leave me," he whispered with a sob.

Jim started in surprise, "Spock I'm not going to leave you, don't worry, I would never leave you."

This seemed to calm Spock, for he cried no longer, "Do you promise?"

Jim nodded, "I swear."

Spock paused, then nodded and pulled away. He gently placed his forehead on his lover's, "Thank you," he said and pulled away.

Jim smiled and Spock's insides warmed, "Of course. Now...will you tell me what happened?" Spock looked away, hesitating, so Jim cupped Spock's face in his hands. He gently turned the Vulcan's gaze to him, "Please," he pleaded. He needed to know what had scared his lover so badly.

Spock sighed, "I had a dream..."

"A dream... Ok go on," Jim urged.

Spock sighed, "I dreamt that you had died," Spock took a shaky breath and Jim's fingers tightened minutely, "That you were taken from me by an illness that could not be cured. I-I watched you die," he whispered.

Jim's heart tightened, Spock was so upset, it hurt him to see his lover so shaken, "Spock, look, I'm fine. I'm not going to keel over any second. I'm healthy and fit," he smiled brightly, "I'm fine, and I promised I would not leave you and that is a promise I intend to keep."

Spock was comforted by his love's words and he allowed Jim to pull him back down into bed. His captain did not release him, instead he pulled the Vulcan closer to him. Spock's acute hearing picked up the thumping of Jim's heart against his chest and he smiled. His T'hy'la was safe and alive, he was here and that was where he would stay. With that thought, Spock drifted off into another dream.

/?/

_Spock knew he was dreaming, he still remembered the talk he had had with Jim, he remembered falling back asleep. He waited for Jim to appear, and to, inevitably, die; but no one appeared. _

_With interest he gazed around himself. He was standing in the Corins' hall of Lords, there was green-gray mist that swirled lazily around him. When he looked around, he saw a faint shadow in the distance. It was coming towards him. He called out to it but the shadow gave no answer. _

_When it finally was close enough for him to see, he noticed that it was an old Corins woman that he had never before seen. She was short and bent with age, her black hair hung about he face in long curls. She came up to him, close enough for them both to touch each other. She looked up to him and he suppressed a gasp. Her eyes were grey and white. _

_She was Blind! _

_Spock opened his mouth to speak but the old woman beat him to it, "You must see me tomorrow, it concerns your captain. Garth will lead you to me, you must go with him. I must speak to you," she rasped urgently. _

_Spock stiffened at the mention of his lover and, just as he was about to speak she nodded to him. _

He jolted awake and gazed around. Even though he had not had a dream of Jim's death, he felt anything but calm. He wondered who this woman was and what she had to say that concerned the captain. With some worry he pulled his mate closer to him and sighed. He would not fall asleep again.

**Thanks to all my reviewers I love it when you guys leave your opinion! **


	4. Chapter 4

Spock did not really pay any attention as Garth enthusiastically explained the history of every single artifact and the nature of every single painting, though he knew he should. His mind was to clouded with his dreams last night. He had heard of Vulcans having premonitions or sending each other dreams telepathically, but he had never experienced it himself. Were he human, he would admit that he felt frustrated. Angry even, at having to wait for such important information as the life of his T'hy'la.

Jim however was happy to listen to the fascinating history of the planet and its people. He payed rapt attention, as the rest of the party did, as Garth explained about the powers of the elder.

At this, Spock's ears pricked and he finally began to listen, "Our elder is blind, but has the special ability to see into the future. Only the very oldest of us are bless with this ability," he said proudly. His gaze went directly to Spock, "Perhaps you should meet her."

Spock stiffened and raised an eyebrow. Kirk looked in between them, confused at the silent exchange. "We would love to meet her," he said almost cautiously. He suddenly could feel the tension in the air rise. Garth and Spock stared at each other, Spock's eyes dark and untrusting, Garth's eyes were open and kind. Suddenly the contact was broken and Garth turned away, "Come, the elder is this way," he said and began down a hallway.

Kirk fell back next to Spock, "Alright, what was all that about?" He demanded.

Spock raised an eyebrow at his captain, "I do not know what you are talking about Captain," he responded calmly.

Kirk narrowed his eyes, "None of that bull Spock, tell me what just happened," he said in his best captain voice.

Spock was internally debating if he should tell his lover about his latest dream. He decided against it, "It is nothing I can not handle my T'hy'la," he insisted.

Jim paused, actually stopped and grabbed Spock by his shoulders, and forced him to stop and turn around, "Are you sure?"

Spock was surprised at the sudden actions and only nodded.

Kirk sighed, "Alright, but if it starts to get out of hand, I want you to tell me about it. Understand?"

Spock nodded again and Kirk smiled. He ran his fingers through Spock's in a Vulcan kiss that sent shudders up and down Spock's spine. They continued on their way, walking quickly to catch up to the group.

Garth had stopped at a pair of large, ornate, double doors and was gesturing to them enthusiastically. "This is where our elder lives, she will only take one visitor at a time, for she is very old and we do not wish to overwhelm her," he gazed at Spock, "Mr. Spock, would you like to go first," he said opening the door just enough for him to go through.

Spock hesitated and Kirk squeezed his hand with a comforting smile. Spock nodded to his mate and continued on into the doors.

Garth smiled, "Why don't I show you the rest of the halls whilst Mr. Spock is taking his turn," Kirk did not want to refuse and seem rude. Though he hesitated, he finally agreed and followed Garth, who was still talking excitedly.

The room inside was smokey and filled with a greenish mist, Spock had trouble seeing with his keen Vulcan eyes, but he walked forward with caution. Finally he came to a circular bed with garishly colored sheets and pillows. An old woman, lay on the bed.

As Spock got closer he realized that it was the same woman who had visited his dream. He came up beside her and stopped, waiting for her to register his presence.

Her eyes, milky white, opened a fraction, "You are Spock, son of Sarek and mate to James Tiberius Kirk," she said, he voice crackling.

Spock's eyes narrowed but he answered, "I am."

She chuckled, a dry sound, and sat up, with some difficulty, though she refused the help Spock offered, "I knew that you would come. You love your T'hy'la very much," she said wisely.

"I do," he paused and swallowed nervously, "For what purpose did you call me here?"

"Well, let us not be rude, hmmmm. I know your name but surly you do not know mine," she said with some amusement.

If Spock were human he would have sighed with inpatients, "What is your name then?"

"Oh, so eager to know," she chuckled again, " My name is Minerva, I am the eldest seer on Corin and I have seen into yours and the Captain's future." She said suddenly growing serious. She gestured to her bed, "Sit down Mr. Spock," he did so, "Now, you have been having strange dreams, have you not?"

Spock stiffened but did not question how she knew such things, "Yes... I have."

She nodded knowingly, "Yes I have seen some of them, quite terrifying."

Spock swallowed with some difficulty, "Yes, they are."

The blind woman's gaze seemed to see through him, inside him, "They frightened you." It was a statement not a question.

"I am Vulcan I do not-"

She cut him off with a scoff, "Oh Mr. Spock please, I can see through that. Both your human and your Vulcan halves are terrified of what they have seen," she insisted, and Spock knew he could not deny the truth, "Now, do you know why these dreams occur?"

Spock desperately wanted to be wrong but he knew it was the truth, "They are a warning, of the future," he answered, his voice trembling slightly.

Minerva nodded, "Yes they are... Your captain is, inevitably, going to die."

The Vulcan's heart dropped, "All humans die-"

"Do not get technical with me child, you know of what I speak," she said.

Spock took a shaky breath, "Yes but... Whatever future lies ahead, I will not allow my T'hy'la to die."

Minerva patted his hand with sympathy, "I know it is hard to accept dear, but it is inevitable," there was something strange in the way she had said the last word.

Spock rose and began pacing the room, "No, there must be something that can be done, something that can be changed to prevent this future," he insisted.

Minerva sighed sadly, "Spock come here," the Vulcan stopped and went to her. She gently placed her hands on his face and he was painfully reminded of his mother, "Ah yes, you have suffered so much loss in your young life," Spock did not mind that she had read his thoughts, "There are often only two paths you can take, one to avoid the first path and the other to simply take the first path, but they inevitably lead to the same place," Spock felt like his world was ending. There was no way for him to prevent the death of his lover.

"But," Spock raised his head in hope, "Often if, both people are strong enough, a third path can be forged that is all your own," she said with a kind smile. Spock felt his heart lift in hope. Perhaps there was a way to save his Captain.

"But how do I creat this new path," he asked, feeling so much like a child.

"That is not something I can tell you, I have seen only what I can see," she said.

Spock contemplated this for a moment, "Can you show me what you have seen?"

She frowned, "I cannot."

"Then can you tell me of it?" He asked desperately.

"I have seen, your captain die in your arms. I have seen many of your friends in mourning, and I have seen the pain that his death will cause you to break," she said sadly.

"How do I change this then," Spock said slightly frustrated.

The old woman shrugged, "There is only so much I can tell you child, you must forge your own path. Find a way out of destiny," she sighed and lay back down on the bed, "Now leave me, and think on what I have told you," she said and her eyes closed.

Spock stood and promptly exited the room, and went back to his and his lover's room to wait for the return of his T'hy'la. Spock knew that he needed to tell his mate everything. About his dreams, about his visions, and most importantly, about what Minerva had told him. He prayed the he could find that third path.

Spock had never thought himself privy to fear, the cold primal fear of protecting a loved one. He had only felt it when his mother had died. He lay back on the bed suddenly feel exhausted. He would not loose his T'hy'la. He would die before he allowed that.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk entered the room, worried when he didn't see his lover after Spock went to visit the elder. He was quiet when he walked in, for he saw the lights were out. He walked silently over to the bed and was happy to see his Vulcan sleeping soundly on the bed. He still wore his Federation uniform. Jim smiled fondly and took off his shirt and boots. He lay down gently and slowly next to Spock and the Vulcan curled into his. Jim smiled wider and yawned. It had been a long day. He circled his arms around his lover and was just about to fall asleep when he felt Spock shudder.

In fact, he was trembling. Heavy shudders wracked his thin frame. Jim was about to shake him awake when Spock suddenly shot up, eyes wide and wild. He gazed around him in fear. Jim was instantly at his side, holding his shoulders and hushing him softly. Spock's heavy breathing slowed and he buried himself into his captain and just began to talk. He told Jim about the dreams, about his fears, and most of all, about what the elder had told him.

Jim listened without interrupting and waited patiently for his partner to compose himself. He held onto Spock as the Vulcan gripped him tightly. "Spock, I'm not going anywhere," Jim insisted. "We will find that third path, together," he said into Spock's hair. An the Vulcan only nodded.

Jim could not suppress a yawn that made Spock smile lightly, "Let us sleep Jim," he said and tugged him down to the bed. Jim did not fight, showing how exhausted he really was and they both fell asleep quickly.

/?/

_Spock knew he was in another dream instantly, for he saw another self, walking alongside his Jim. He felt a bit strange as he observed the two together. They conversed contentedly about nothing in particular, but Spock noticed something different about this dream version of himself. Something strange and unsettling. He would follow them, he decided. _

_As he did so, he noticed they were walking through a bright forest. The trees were swaying softly in the warm breeze and the sun shown marginally through the leaves, casting a glow on everything beneath its canopy. _

_Spock felt at peace here, so at peace was he that he almost lost sight of his lover and dream self. He jogged quickly to catch up to them and he realized they were standing near a cliff. Spock's eyebrows furrowed slightly, he recognized this cliff. _

_"Isn't it beautiful Spock," his captain said to dream Spock. His other self simply nodded. He suddenly turned to his lover, "Jim there is something I must discuss with you," he said, his voice strange. _

_Spock walked closer, wondering what horrible thing was going to happen. _

_"Yeah sure Spock, you can talk to me about anything," Jim said with a warm smile. The real Spock felt his heart flutter and he allowed a small smile on his face. The dream Spock, however seemed unmoved and the real Vulcan noticed this as strange. _

_The dream Vulcan seemed to sigh with disdain, "I must terminate our relationship, Captain," he said suddenly and both real Spock and Jim froze, looks of shock plastered on their face. _

_"W-What," Jim stuttered. _

_Spock turned away, "Yes Jim it is for the best." _

_"But-But Spock, what about T'hy'la, our bond," Jim cried desperately. _

_Spock shook his head, "My decision is made, it is final, goodby Jim," and with utter horror Spock watched as his counterpart turned and pushed Jim off the cliff. The captain did nothing to stop or fight it, he simply allowed himself to fall to the rocks below. _

_The real Spock stood frozen, his heart hammering in his side, unable to move as the dream Vulcan turned to him and addressed him directly, "You will be his downfall," we're his haunting words, spoken with such finality and surety that Spock could not doubt it. _

_Real Spock was suddenly alone on the cliff and he was able to move. He ran to the edge and looked desperately down. Blood was staining the jutting rocks below. Spock felt his entire stomach lurch, his eyes widened and he screamed. _

Spock sat up violently in bed with a cry. He felt his stomach lurch again as the memories of the dream flooded his mind. He sprinted from the bed and to their temporary bathroom on the planet. He fell to his knees next to the porcelain bowl and was violently ill. He continued to retch even when his stomach was empty. He felt warm hands clasp his shoulder and rub gentle circles on his back.

Finally he was finished and he collapsed into Jim's gentle hold, gasping heavily. "T'hy'la," his voice was hoarse and quiet.

Jim kissed his forehead and shushed him. To the Vulcan's surprise, Jim lifted him up, gently as he could, and carried him back into the room. He placed Spock down as if he were fragile and carefully leaned him against the captain's firm chest.

Breathing heavily, trying to calm himself Spock relaxed as much as he could against his lover.

"Spock what happened," Jim sounded frightened and so scared. Spock hesitated and thought of what it must have been like for the Captain to see his lover retching heavily into the toilet. "Please," he had never sounded so desperate.

Spock took a deep breath and began telling him about his dream in broken, weary sentences.

Jim kissed his head again, "You would never do that, and you would never be responsible for my death," he answered firmly.

Spock simply had no energy to answer and nodded in Jim's chest. Jim sighed, suddenly feeling a thousand years old. Gently he took Spock's chin in his hand and coerced him to look up, "Hey, it was just a dream ok," he said reassuringly.

Still, Spock did not feel reassured. Despite his wishes not too, his mind strayed to the dream. He remembered the cliff, it had now been in two of his dreams and Spock was starting to believe that it was of some significance.

He stiffened, his eyes turned to steel in their resolve. He would never allow it to happen. Spock would make sure that his T'hy'la did not go anywhere near any cliffs. The Vulcan would barricade him on the ship if he had too.

He clutched harder to his lover, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He would have to speak with Minerva tomorrow about this new discovery.

There was a soft sound from above him. Spock looked up and smiled. His captain's eyes were shut, snoring softly. His head hung loosely, he was unconsciously holding Spock close to him. The Vulcan smiled wider and gently kissed his lover's forehead. He pulled Jim's shoulders until he was lying down on the bed. Spock knew he was not going to sleep for the rest of the night, but as he gazed at the peaceful face of his lover, he felt content with that.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the crew was now following Garth around the main halls of the building, whilst Spock had been excused to visit the elder again. He hesitated a moment before he went in, he feared what he would find out.

Fear.

The Vulcan had come to fully accept what fear was to him. It was not only a human emotion, but something that pushed him to rash action.

He walked in finally, feeling the fear pushing him into said action. He was met by the familiar smokey red room. He walked further into the misty room and up to the bed. He walked slowly up to the bed.

The old blind woman lay on the bed, breathing softly. Her eyes opened but they did not focused on him. She smiled and patted the bed next to her.

Spock sat down, "I apologize for troubling you Minerva," he said. He felt as if he did not need to use formalities in the kind, blind woman's presence.

She laughed, "No need for such things, dear," she said, "Now why do you visit me?"

"Last night... I had another dream. It was of myself and my T'hy'la," she waited patiently as the Vulcan took a deep breath to compose himself, "I was watching myself and my Th'y'la as they neared a cliff, that has been reoccurring in several of my dreams. My counterpart then spoke to my lover and then he... Pushed him off of the cliff."

Minerva sat back with a strong sigh, "This could be a problem. I understand your hesitation. The reappearance of the cliff in your dreams can mean something significant."

"My thoughts exactly," Spock said.

"And especially if you are having dreams of yourself killing your T'hy'la," she said, her voice thick with concern. "However, I do not think this is something you should concern yourself with. It is often in our dreams that we confuse what our fears tell us and what we really need to know. It is an understandable fear, that you should be the cause of your lover's death, but I do not believe you should worry to much," Spock visibly sighed with relief, "This cliff, however, is something to be concerned with," Spock stiffened, listening intently, "If you are to keep your lover alive, then you must keep him, either in your ship, or in this building. Keep him away from the shore lines or any cliffs," she said simply.

"Can it really be that simple?" Spock asked with some incredulity.

Minerva shook her head, "Nothing is simple my dear, you can only prepare for what may come. Even if you do this, you may not be able to prevent the impossible," she said sadly.

Spock spoke his understanding and stood. He bowed, "Thank you for your assistance," he said softly.

Minerva clasped his arm gently, "I only wish I could do more my dear," she said and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

He said thank you again and left, feeling empty. He walked slowly through the obsidian halls.

Suddenly he saw Corins running the opposite way, interested he stopped one, "Please, could you tell me what is going on," he asked, hoping the Corin could understand federation standard.

"There was attack on new people in yard," it said with broken speech.

Spock felt cold fear develop painfully in his heart and he turned and ran. Disregarding how human he was acting he ran, not for his life, but the life of his one and only T'hy'la.

What if Jim was already dead? What if he was mortally wounded and he was dying slowly and painfully?

Spock felt panic seize him and he only ran faster. Finally he reached the courtyard where Bones was fussing over a, miffed but healthy looking, James T. Kirk.

The Vulcan slowed and composed himself, wiping his expression of the most obvious fear, but deep in his brown eyes, the panic and emotions still resided.

He went up to the Doctor and Captain and knelt down next to his lover, "Status," he demanded.

"It's alright Spock, we were just ambushed by some rebells, who don't want Corin to join the Federation," Jim soothed.

"I do apologize most ardently Captain," Garth said with a concerned expression.

Kirk waved away the concern, "I'm fine, no one got hurt, alright, I only fell," he said, his face turing a bit red.

"Yeah sure Jim, but those people were aiming directly for you," Bones seethed, "They knew exactly who you were."

Spock felt the cold fear build up again, stronger this time. Jim waved them both away and began heading to their rooms. "I'm fine, I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy."

Bones got up and followed the Captain shooting sarcasm at him all the way, leaving Spock alone with Garth.

"I do apologize, I knew of an insurgency within our walls, but I had no idea they were so close," he said.

Spock looked at him, "Within your walls?"

Garth nodded, "As the Doctor had said, the rebells knew exactly who to 'Aim for.' The council and I are beginning an investigation into the incident immediately, excuse me," Garth bowed politely and walked into the building.

Spock watched him and felt strangely cold in the heated environment. He knew that the time of Jim's imminent death was upon them. But by god he wouldn't let it happen.


End file.
